This relates to electronic devices and, more particularly, to electronic devices with displays.
Cellular telephones and other portable devices often contain displays. Displays often occupy relatively large portions of an electronic device. For example, in an electronic device cellular telephone or tablet computer, a display may occupy the entire front face of the device.
In many device configurations such as those in which displays occupy large portions of a device, it can be challenging to accommodate device components within the device. For example, a display may present an obstacle to the installation and operation of device components. Unless care is taken, a designer may be forced to make aesthetically unappealing design choices or may need to install device components using awkward or bulky arrangements.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved arrangements for electronic devices with displays.